A Present Set in Stone
by Minamoto Miyuki
Summary: Kira gets a glimpse at a better life. Takes place not long after the OVA, 'At the Stars Valley'


A Present Set in Stone

By: Minamoto Miyuki

Summary: Kira gets a glimpse at a better life. This takes place not long after the OVA, 'At the Stars Valley'

-

The Past was the future

The Present will be the past

Time is constantly turning

Never failing to repeat its

Mistakes

We are changing constantly

And rapidly

Yet with the changing we

Forget to stop and enjoy

Our surroundings, to

Remember what our life

Really means

Do we notice?

Do we care?

Is this what we are meant to do?

Or was there another option we

Neglected to notice?

Constantly straying from the

Path set out for us

Continuously taking shortcuts,

And detours leading to false ends

And unavoidable fates

Fates a real pain

But can it be altered

Avoided

Or is it set in stone from the

Beginning of our existence

Till life's sad song comes to

A shuddering halt

And again I ask of you:

Do we notice?

Do we care?

-

"Kira!"

He heard voices. . .so many undistinguishable voices. . .

"Kira-kun!"

He knew they where calling is name . . . but it sounded so foreign to his ears at present . . .

Where was he? Who was all calling his name?

"Kira. . ." 

"Athrun. . ." He whispered before the world went black

-

A figure wreathed in light looked upon the unconscious form of the young coordinator. He was in a small room of what looked to be a makeshift hospital of sorts. 

There where to other coordinators about the same age as the boy. One, a young man around the age of 18 and a girl with pink hair. The girl was sobbing softly as the other tried to comfort her.

The figure took in the scene playing before it with deep compassion. The figure stepped closer to the cot where the prone figure lay, unnoticed.

It bended down and lightly trailed a hand over the coordinators forehead.

"So much pain, so much despair. You've seen so much, so much horror. You've experienced everything there is to experience of a war. A war that was born from prejudice; and prejudice alone. All the lives destroyed in a single solitary moment. Isn't that right, Kira Yamato?" The figure whispered in a compassionate, feminine voice, "I've watched you and in my eye's, I believe you deserve more than this life has offered you . . . that's why I'm here, to offer you any wish you desire." The figure said, its fingers resting lightly on the coordinators temple, "You don't want anything? As long as. . "The figures gaze briefly turned to wear the other coordinator boy was still, unsuccessfully, trying to comfort the coordinator girl "You care for them. They mean so much to you that you would be able to weather anything for them. One as a sibling, a very dear sibling, and the other as, something more." The figure leaned down and briefly brushed it lips against the boy's forehead "What if I proposed . . . to give you a glimpse, at a better life with them. You can make up your mind in good time what your wish shall be." 

And as mysteriously as the figure had appeared, it vanished.

-

"Kira! Kira Yamato!"  
  


They where calling him again. . .

"Kira-kun!" 

But with less urgency this time. . .

"KIRA!" 

Kira Yamato slowly opened his eye's to look up in the green orbs of Athrun Zala.

"Kira, are you OK?" Another voice, Kira turned his head slightly to the right to see the figure of the pink haired girl named Rakuso Klein, "You seemed so upset when you came back last night, and you went straight to bed, completely brushing us off." Rakuso put her hands on her hips in a frustrated manner.

"I'm sorry." Kira said sheepishly sitting up. Kira was more than confused now. What was going on? Last he remembered he was out scouting enemy territory . . . then something happened. He had been ambushed, and days later he was found and then taken to the hospital, Rakuso and Athrun had been there. 

And then . . . the ethereal figure, the comforting voice whispering to him.

He looked at Rakuso and Athrun who where still heatedly berating deaf ears, and a life, his life, started to flash right before him. Him and Cagalli, growing up together, his mother introducing him to Athrun at age 7. Attending Athrun's little sister's, Rakuso Klein's _-His adopted sister- _voice recitals. 

_ 'What if. . .'_

Cagalli's and his 10th birthday.

_' I__ proposed . . .'_

Athrun's parents dying in a car crash, and then Athrun and Rakuso moving in with him and his family.

'_to__ give you. . .'_

"_Kira_, are you even listening to us?" Rakuso shouted right into Kira's ear.

Kira cringed but cheekily replied, "When do I?"

Athrun's facial features scrunched up as he vainly tried to refrain from laughing.

Rakuso sighed and left the room.

"Now that Rakuso has left, what really is going on? Is it that Fray Alistair bitch again?" Athrun asked inquisitively.

Kira shook his head slightly, grinning goofily, "No, everything is just fine."

-

A/N: So. . .what do you think? 


End file.
